Maiden's Burst
or & |class=Energy Shield/Explosive Wave |similar='Explosive Wave Kiai' }} is an Explosive Wave used by Pan. Overview To perform the attack, Pan screams and releases a large amount of energy from her entire body to knock an opponent back. After performing the attack she does a "striking pose", similar to her father. Usage Pan uses this attack during her battle against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. After the giant stomped on Pan, the audience were surprised in horror until Pan lifted the giant's humongous foot, unharmed. When a drip of blood begins to pour on her face, she gets angry and unleashes her Maiden's Burst attack, knocking out the giant and declaring her the winner. Variations *'Maiden Burst' - A variation used by Pan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger variation of Maiden's Burst that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultimate Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst that is even stronger than Super Maiden Burst that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Muscle Burst' - An nearly identical technique used by several male characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Muscle Burst' - A stronger version of Muscle Burst that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Muscle Burst' - A stronger version of Muscle Burst that is even stronger than Super Muscle Burst that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Muscle Maiden Burst' - A combination of Ultimate Muscle Burst and Ultimate Maiden Burst used as a Special Move by certain EX-Fusions in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Maiden's Burst was named in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is one of Pan's skills. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Pan uses a variation of the technique called Maiden Burst as her Evasive Skill. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Maiden Burst as a Special Move. There is also two stronger variants called Super Maiden Burst and Ultimate Maiden Burst which can be learned by most characters that can learn Maiden Burst. It can be used by several characters such as Gine, Bulla, Bulpan, Great Saiyaman 2, Great Saiyaman 12, Pandel, Towane, and several others. Tekka can learn by performing EX-Fusion with a character that can learn or already knows the technique. Maiden Burst and its variations are all classified as melee attacks in Dragon Ball Fusion which combined with their range makes them perfect for ring outs. Additional certain male characters learn a variation called Muscle Burst along with its stronger variants Super Muscle Burst and Ultimate Muscle Burst which are performed in the same manner as Maiden Burst. There is also a combined variation called Muscle Maiden Burst which is a combination of Ultimate Muscle Burst and Ultimate Maiden Burst used by certain EX-Fusions. Gallery Pans aura.jpg|Pan's Maiden's Burst MaidensBurst2.png|Pan performing a pose while using the Maiden's Burst DBH83.PNG|Pan prepares her Maiden's Burst in Dragon Ball heroes DBH84.PNG|Maiden's Burst in Dragon Ball Heroes Bulla1.png|Bulla charges Maiden's Burst in Dragon Ball Fusions Bulla2.png|Bulla makes the pose in Dragon Ball Fusions Bulla3.png|Bulla's Maiden's Burst in Dragon Ball Fusions Brapan 3.png|Bulpan's Maiden Burst in Dragon Ball Fusions Brapan5.png|Bulpan's Maiden Burst in Dragon Ball Fusions Trivia *Pan striking a pose while performing this technique is ironic given how much she is shown to dislike posing in video games such as Dragon Ball Fusions where she uses several variations of this technique as well as Five-Way Fusion and EX-Fusion which both involve dance like poses. However Pan does complain about posing to perform fusion. *Despite its name, Maiden Burst can be learned by male characters such as Great Saiyaman 12 (who the EX Fusion of the Great Saiyamans 1 and 2) and the male Majin Paopao. References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques